That One Look
by arillovesyou22
Summary: Being sold into a whole new World, Ariel must cope this new land with a certain street rat.
1. Chapter 1

**I own neither Aladdin nor The Little Mermaid. This was purely for my entertainment and I hope yours as well. Enjoy. Feedback is open to whoever steps up to it. **

The hands were rough. Dirt seeped under the fingernails of many and didn't play nice. Sweat leaked on the brows of men who worked for a living, earning almost nothing for doing so. The heavy pants of men who simply curried heavy or large objects place to place stopped for a cool sip of fresh water, before hulling the item once more.

She didn't understand. In fact, this new World was so new to her that she felt she wasn't awake. That this horrible nightmare was just a teasing spoiler for what is to come her way, and what she had to follow.

Men, women, children, even animals looked at her like she was a prize to be won. "The highest bidder wins the girl" explained the man. She took notice he had few teeth, and the ones he owned were rotten spoiled and indented. His hair was thinning and his wrinkles were dirty and worn out. She took a peculiar interest in the man. He was different than all the other men she was told about. And yet, he was horrible.

"I bet um… ugh… 50! I bet 50 for the fish!" One cried. She couldn't help but cringe at the noun. _Fish_. Nothing was really wrong with the word. In fact, she didn't mind being called a fish. But his tone. His hesitation. Like he was unsure of what exactly she was. _Fish._ Like she was a monster. A monster that would be tortured and eventually killed.

"Ah, 50? Anyone else?" He scanned the crowd. All shook in disbelief. She sat with curiosity. The water soaking her red hair made her want to laugh. This water was so unusual and less salty than she was used to. She didn't mind much, but due to the fact she wasn't at home anymore made her shut her mouth and take what's coming at her.

"No? Nothing more for this lovely mer-lady? She won't bite." He grinned, his greasy hand on the glass of her box. The box that was too trapped. The box she was in.

"Mommy, what's a mer-lady?" One girl asked, tugging on her mother's drape.

"Ah… A mer-lady. Otherwise known as the mermaids of the sea. Dragging many sailors to their deaths using the voices to lure in, they aren't all friendly. These creatures are known to kill. They are very rare to own." He explained loud enough for the whole, including her, to here.

She shook her head. "That's unbelievable!" She tried. Her voice was ending. Ursula's curse was beginning, and her legs wouldn't grow until _she herself_ hit the ground floor. Oh how she wished Eric was here.

"60!"

"80!"

"100!"

They shouted, and shouted. Throwing coins of gold at the man until he was buried in it. "Calm down, calm down…" He chuckled, an evil grin upon his face, "Now… who's first?"

Aladdin-

"Oh come on Abu! You know as much as I that if we took the bread those kids would have starved!" He tried to convince as he walked down the streets the mythical city of Agrabah. The monkey only made a sound of annoyance, shrugged, and picked his rough fur for any bugs. "It's not my fault we ran into those less fortunate than us. I mean, come on, we beat that record by a landslide, right?" He laughed, ruffling the monkey's head.

Turning the corner, stood a tall stand filled with several fruits and veggies. "Hey Abu, still hungry?" He asked, chuckling to himself as they both climbed onto of the stand, chewing deeply into a green melon. The two only tried a melon twice together. It was hard enough trying to take bread let alone a whole melon.

The seller couldn't tell a difference in his amount that when they actually took it, and he hoped to stay that way. Looking yonder, he spotted a woman. A woman that looked… beautiful. Like she could've been a Queen or a Princess under those hideous rags. Sure, those other girls that swooned over him were attractive but she was different. She looked different.

"Wow…" He simply said, smirking.

"Here you go," her voice was soft and mellow. She handed the small boy a red tomato, about to stalk off when the store's owner grabbed her forearm.

He jumped down, attempting to save the poor girl. That is, until he was cut short. "Sold! To the man who bided 150 for the mer-lady!" A man shouted.

"Mer-lady? What is that?" She asked. He couldn't help but look over her. She seemed to lack a care in the World. Her dangled earrings began to move swiftly as she searched in desperate need to find the voice the man was attached to.

"It's a mermaid, God of the sea I hear. Heard they're rare to get! Lucky man who'd own that piece of beauty that's for sure!" A man passed, dropping in on the girl, he had yet to find the name of.

He didn't mind much about the mer-Lady… thing. In fact, myths like these only made him angry. So what if creatures were brought in the city? He didn't care. As long as he wasn't getting eaten, or that they wouldn't eat all his food.

However, Abu had a different tactic. Grabbing his hand, Abu pulled the younger boy down. The street- rat run the gravel flooring and towards the loud man's speaking. Of course, Abu being Abu didn't stop for food, nor did he stop for a breath. If the monkey was interested, he was interested.

Once spotted a crowd of people, Abu stopped, bouncing on his shoulders. He, however, crouched down to catch his breath. The monkey didn't pull him that far, but running and avoiding to hit or run into other citizens of more less a guard he would severely get in trouble.

"Abu!" He whined. "Why'd you do that?" He asked, coughing, trying to catch his breath. All he got out the monkey was a small grunt and more bouncing.

He tried to see over the large baskets placed on many shoppers heads, and tall people in general but he couldn't. "Come on Abu. Nothin' to see here." He began. Slowly walking away, as Abu yanked his hair, shouting and pointing at the ginormous tank.

And getting in between to customers, he saw it. "Wow." He mutters. "Well… what is it?" He asked, observing her green tail, red hair and paler than white skin. He was mesmerized.

"I believe that creature is mine."

A man steeped forward. He was rather tall, with a long neck and a spiked beard. The red parrot on his right shoulder seemed devilish and devious. They both wore a mischief grin, and their eyes seemed dilated.

"Certainly sir. She's all yours."

**Review if you wish!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own neither Aladdin nor The Little Mermaid. This was purely for my entertainment and I hope yours as well. Enjoy. Feedback is open to whoever steps up to it. **

"_I believe that creature is mine." _

_A man steeped forward. He was rather tall, with a long neck and a spiked beard. The red parrot on his right shoulder seemed devilish and devious. They both wore a mischief grin, and their eyes seemed dilated. _

"_Certainly sir. She's all yours." _

-That one Look-

Her hands cupped to her face. She was perplexed, bewildered, even. She was being sold. Used. For what, money? She couldn't take this. Being sold to a human was preposterous. Swimming back with full force she could feel the glass beneath her. Her fingernails dug, with all their might, into the glass as she scratched it.

Finding out quickly the glass was breaking, she didn't stop. In fact, she continued. Harder, faster. Realizing that once the glass broke, the water released and she would be spitted out, her legs would kick in. Being too excited she scratched and kicked. No one seemed to mind much. Many of the customers went home knowing the creature was bought and sold and wouldn't be there's.

"Here you are sir, you're very own, mermaid." He grinned, pushing the glass towards the man. As a result, the glass, beneath his greasy fingers, burst. The water seeped its way out and mudded the dry soil to a wet and thick substance.

Following with the water, she couldn't be happier. Once her legs kicked in –No pun intended, she would take off running. Running towards Eric. Lying in the wet sand she felt it. Her vocal cords had now disappeared. Her green tail sprouted into two fine pair of legs. Her fins had evaporated into pores.

"What is happening?" They shouted.

"Why is she turning into a human?"

"Are those legs?"

"She's a witch!"

Ariel cringed. The words were hurtful. Meaningless, hurtful tones they spoke in. Fear escaped their lips. This wasn't to happen. This was supposed to make things better. It made things twenty times worse.

-Aladdin-

"Whoa- A-Abu! D-… Did you just see that? She's… I don't know… She's changing! Are those feet, and legs?" Aladdin muttered, fascinated.

The only response from the monkey was a grunt in disgust. Abu seemed rather bothered by the girl than taking an interest.

"She's… human." The man said. His voice drained with tone. Dripping slowly the confusion fell like sap like from a tree. His eyes were wide as his feet were just about to take off running.

Ariel-

All watched as she stood. Stumbling, she caught her balance. But, as a result, everyone stepped back a few steps, making sure she wouldn't touch them. Slowly but surely losing balance, Ariel stumbled, looking franticly for something- anything to grab onto. To simply keep balance.

Falling, she felt a pair of hands under her, swiftly catching her to a painful fall. Already prepared for the hard gravel, her eyes were closed shut, her hands covering her eyelids and her breath was held in. But as the gravel sand didn't brush up against her naked skin, she had yet to relax in the arms of a stranger.

Looking back, she spotted a man. A man who seemed to be about in his early 20's. His dark hair covered his forehead but was nicely combed. His strong arms were bare. The only clothing he wore was baggy street pants and a small cardigan that seemed to be ripping as she watching.

"Whoa, you um…" he cleared his throat, looking away from her and blushing, "are you okay?"

Opening her mouth to respond, she didn't. She couldn't. After a few moments he looked at her, partly startled she hadn't replied. "Are you alright?" He asked once more. Thinking easily she might have miss heard him.

Nodding, indicating a 'yes' she soon raised to her feet. Only this time, falling once again onto the hot sand. "Whoa, easy there." He kneeled beside her, grabbing her bare arm gently. "Can you walk?" He asked.

Slowly, she looked around. These men stared at her. The man who she now belonged to stared at her. His arms were folded deeply across his chest as his scowl increased. She instantly disliked him. Shaking her head, Ariel looked down at the sand.

"You… street rat. Carry my possession to the palace at once or I hear by execute you by be-headed." He ordered. She couldn't help but look down at him.

His hat seemed too heavy on his thin oval head. The Red feature fell towards his face for he only blew it away leading it to rest back atop of his hat. His curly beard seemed to be several inches long. His thick eyebrows formed a sharp 'v' indicating he wasn't very pleased. The man's long skinned fingers made her shiver. They seemed as if it was bone tight around him. His sly frown made it hard for the mermaid to tell his emotions.

"Ugh, excuse me-?" He started.

"Do it now or say goodbye to your precious monkey," as his last words were spoken he quickly grabbed his knife as held it against Abu's neck. Too terrified to run make any movements, Abu stayed completely still under the sharp blade that was threatening him as his breathed.

Aladdin-

He gasped, yelling, "Abu!" Before quickly dropping the poor girl on the sand and running towards the monkey. He had forgotten about the mermaid, for she wasn't important at the moment. His best friend was.

"Wh-… who are you?" He asked, kneeling beside his monkey, looking up at the man. The men beside him laughed, finding it rather amusing.

"Who am I? More importantly, who are _you_ to ask a direct question to me?" He asked, suddenly dropping his weapon from the monkey and getting close to his face. His scowl telling him he was more than angry.

Before anyone could have guessed, the owner of the mermaid had burst into song:

"_Who are you? Who could you be? Why is that dashing face here so everyone can see? Well listen boy I have news for you! I'm the king the ruler and please don't be fooled…_

_Jafar's the name and please no autographs. I'm far too busy planning my wrath. And if __**you **__think that __**you **__can come walking in, seeking for beauty and please come again. The name's Jafar and please don't seek, I'm here its well and please don't speak." _

As he sang, Abu jumped on top of his owners shoulder as he was about to communicate with the monkey, Jafar had silenced his with two fingers on his lips.

"_The name's Jafar and I WILL be the ruler! So please, take it in! The name's Jafar and please don't whimper, I've come to make peace and told to become clearer. So, rat, if you dare deceive me, so help me I won't please thee."_

Holding his sword out close to his neck, his words were low and demised, "Jafar. Sultan's adviser and owner of this magnificent women. Take her to the palace at once or I will through you into jail permanently street rat. I'm merely doing you a favor to prevent you from staying there you filthy thief."

"I have a name you know." He yelled standing and stopping his foot into the hot sand. His hands were balled into tight fists' and his breath was huffed.

Abu only copied his owner's actions trying his hardest to stand straight and be convincing. Only to fall off his owners shoulder and fall with a small 'thud' on the gravel.

"And trust me I won't be bothered to know it." He said. His arms crossed over his chest.

Scooping the naked girl in his arms, he didn't dare look down at her. Two reasons haunted him to do so. One, she was naked. And two, he was too mad he didn't see a need to.

Ariel-

She felt exposed. In the water, there was no need for clothing. Her skin was her clothing. But when the water grew to a lower temperature, they simply threw a piece of clothing on or two. She didn't particularly mind she was naked. In fact, she thinks he was more bothered by it than she.

That was one thing she didn't quite understand about humans. Why they must dress to undress, then dress for something more casual than necessary. But feeling rather exposed to this new body, she curled up in his arms. He had carried her bridal style. Covering her breasts with her arms over her chest she had brought her knees close to her arms, feeling a bit better about the situation.

He looked down at her. It was the first time he had done so once he scooped her up. She gave a weak smile. Not even bothering to show her teeth she awkwardly let her head fall into his chest, avoiding his eyes at all cost. It was obvious he was trying to ignore her, and she didn't want to be rude and start up something with him.

"I'm sorry I dropped you earlier." He finally spoke. She sneaked a glance up at him, seeing his eyes focused on the path before him. Looking over his shoulder she saw Jafar, walking with the two other men who had laughed at his question of, "Who are you?"

Looking forwards she saw a beautiful palace. The gorgeous building told her that she wasn't in the water anymore. And how much she wished to be out of the blue salt water, she didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with Eric.

"My names Aladdin, and this is Abu." He spoke, looking on his right shoulder to spot a monkey. The monkey made a sound that was rather unusual to her.

She only smiled, and touched her throat, shaking her head. Looking down, he frowned. Stopping in his track he cocked his head. "Can you talk?" He asked. Shaking her head he slumped silently. "Oh… well, okay then-"

"Keep walking present." Jafar had ordered.

Continuing his path, he continued to speak, "Well… give me a hint. What does it start with?" He asked, beginning to smile a bit.

She couldn't help but smile to. Pointing to his chest, he looked down, confused. "What?" He asked.

Shaking her head, she pointed to his right shoulder at the monkey. "What? A?" She shook her head up and down. He grinned. "A! Well, alright. It's a start huh?" She nodded.

"So… hmmm… Angle?" She shook her head, rather disgusted at the name. "No? Okay… how about Arianna? Alana?" Shaking her head, she pointed to her hair. "Red?... R?" She nodded, pointing to her nose that he was right.

"Okay… A.r… A.r, A.r, A.r," He repeated. "Ariane? Ariel?" Shaking her head, she then nodded furiously. "Yes? Ariel?" Nodding, she almost fell out of his arms. "Whoa there," He chuckled. "Ariel…"

She couldn't help but smile. His voice was so low and deep. The way he spoke her name gave her chills. This was, until she realized the cloud blocking the sun had moved, she was snapped back in realization. A small drop of sweat had dropped from her forehead.

The tingle of the hot sun on her new bare skin and the blasting body heat from Aladdin is what made her shake her head no. She wasn't to live here. She couldn't cope to a new environment. The beach was as far as she would have gone. But this was ridiculous.

"Here we are. Welcome to your new home." Jafar had stopped at the gates of the palace, pushing them up and gesturing for Aladdin to enter. His wicked grin told her this would be more of a prison than anything.

**I would like to thank my two lovely reviewers. "Syl3317" and to "Nausicaa of the Spirts" fuor taking the time to read and review. It means a lot. Ideas would give me inspiration. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Aladdin or The Little Mermaid. For I only believe these two would be cute together, I don't own anything. Enjoy: **

The room was cold. The clammy hands gripped the door handle to balance her weight. She couldn't help but look down at her legs and feet and grin. She almost laughed she was this amused. But she caught her tongue. This new place. It was… different.

Opening the door Ariel peeked out into the dim hallway. The palace lights had been shut off and the doors were locked to a close. Prepared to take a step out the room, a small light had prevented her action.

The yellow shine grew closer with every small step. Ariel quickly and quietly shut the door, and leaned back on the brown wood. She bit her lip, making sure to stay quiet though she knew no noise would emerge from her red chapped lips.

She looked over at the room. The Sultan had explained, or tried to, that it belonged to Jasmin, as the guards were busy looking for her. The round bed was filled with colorful fabric and cushioned animals. The curtains were stained red and orange to add the effect of the room.

The heavy boots thumped on the wood from outside. She could only imagine this man. She could distantly hear the noise as it inched closer towards her room. Telling herself it would pass, she was convinced this was the truth. That is, until the boots had stopped.

She heard his hot breath. His chest would rise and fall from the heavy air. Before she knew it, the door handle had wiggled. Looking down at the silver knob, Ariel wobbled towards her bed. She was like a teeter totter, balancing her weight evenly to the rounded bed. Falling onto it, she covered herself with blankets and shut her eyes. The illusion of a deep slumber.

Hearing the squeaky door creek open, the sounds of his feet grew louder, and louder, and louder, and louder until he was so close to her bed and face she could feel and smell his breath. It tasted like stale bread and felt like a hot summer night upon land. She wouldn't know, of course, until now.

The dry hand brushed a red strain of hair from her face. Her eyes had been shut, and her immediate vision of the man she thought would be Jafar. Checking up on his newest possession. But, now, she wasn't quite sure.

The hand was rough with the feel, but the man was completely gentle. His fingers dancing on her forehead had made her miss home. It was what her father used to do. Comb her hair back and kiss her forehead goodnight. But she had yet to feel the chapped lips of a man she hadn't seen.

Ariel couldn't resist. Her eyes had separated and her lids had fallen. Her vision set on Aladdin. Ariel shut up in her bed, blushing slightly from her thoughts. "Hey, whoa." He jumped up, taking a step back. He had kneeled by her bed, and watched her, leaving his lantern behind. Now, his back slightly slumped. His hand found the back of his neck. She had noticed it was a nervous habit of his. Abu had yet to been see. She only guessed he was at Aladdin's house, sleeping tightly.

"Sorry if I woke you. I just, needed to ask you something." Ariel was fully awake and well aware of it. Her legs swigged out of the covers and onto the wooden floor. She had yet to stand. She sat, letting her feet explore the small holes in the ground in which she'd stick her toe in and out of.

"Well, okay… Um," he cleared his throat, "I know you belong with Jafar, and I know you were a mermaid, but… why are you here? I-in Saudi Arabia? Shouldn't you be in the water? Not in a dessert surly. Right?"

Ariel nodded. She couldn't answer, but as she looked down at her lap, her expression fell. Her cheerful smile had turned to a deeply dressed frown. Her toes had escaped the hole and she had now begun swinging her feet on the wooden floor.

"You were captured, weren't you?

She nodded her hands in her lap.

"Well… Well that's horrible! I mean, they took you from your home! And for what? To be sold? That's just crazy!" He had yelled.

She stood, slightly surprised. Her face with pure terror and slight amusement. A combination she hadn't experienced at all. "And to Jafar? I've always knew him to be a no good theft! And-" Ariel had interrupted him by putting her finger to her lip, her hand on his bare chest, leaning on him, and her face brightened.

He stopped, looked around, blushed, and looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Who goes there?" A distant male voice had erupted from the hallway.

Aladdin had stopped, and ran under the bed, hiding from any guards. Ariel ran towards her bed, making sure not to hit Aladdin by doing so, as she covered herself with soft fabric blankets. The shoes had passed, and the male's voice had never been heard from again.

Aladdin had peered out as he gave a sheepish grin, "I guess I should learn to be quieter next time, huh?" Ariel nodded and shrugged. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?"

Ariel couldn't help but nod. She wanted to, she really did. "Goodnight, Ariel." And with that the wooden door had shut, and the feet against the floor had faded.

Ariel had fallen under a deep slumber, in which she had various gleeful dreams.

**I would like to thank my three lovely reviewers. "Syl3317" and to "Nausicaa of the Spirts" and to my newest reviewer "Whiteling"thank you all again for taking the time to read and review. AGAIN! It means a lot. Ideas would give me inspiration. **


End file.
